


Soothe

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When his wife Abbi has a panic attack, Conan calms her down until she’s ready to sleep. The next morning, Conan continues to care for her in the bedroom.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



Strolling through the doorway, Conan tossed his keys on the counter. “Abbi?” Calling into the house his lengthy legs took a few steps before he spotted her. Kneeling on the floor, hand to her chest and face wet, Abbi shook her head, gasping.

Conan rushed to her, immediately sinking to a knee and lightly resting his hand on her shoulder. “Abbi, honey, what’s wrong?”

Eyes wide with fear, Abbi attempted to swallow. “I...I can’t breathe.”

Familiar with her panic attacks, Conan touched her cheek, drawing Abbi into his gaze. “Abbi, look at me. Yes you can, alright?” Placing a large hand just above her belly, Conan leaned in. “Breathe into my fingers. Right here. Look at me, Abbi.” Conan’s crystalline blue eyes pierced her. Anchoring. A touchstone to not only the present but to the entirety of their lives together and his love for her as Conan stared into Abbi unblinkingly. 

As she tried to calm, Conan’s steady blue gaze reminded her of a couple of summers before when, both stressed and needing a break from the pulsing city, they rented a cabin. Abbi woke exceptionally early one morning, Conan’s extended form stretched out beside her, eyelids darting and thin lips parted in slumber. 

After making herself some tea, Abbi walked across the white sand beach, cool under her toes as it remained unkissed by the August sunlight at that hour, and went to the end of the dock. The air was still. Almost unnaturally so, and the cerulean surface of the lake spread before her held not a single ripple, perfectly reflecting the sky above, so that were it not for the distant, misty line of trees, Abbi wouldn’t have known where the world stopped and the heavens began. 

A resounding peace settled into the depths of her being as she stared out over the water, so immersed in the view that she didn’t know Conan was there until his lanky arms encircled her, pressing a soft kiss to her neck in the balmy air and whispering, “Good morning.”

Sitting before her now, Abbi saw that same serenity in Conan’s eyes as his pallid fingers delicately combed through her hair. “Breathe, Abbi. Okay? Let’s just breathe.” Voice soothing, patient, Conan tilted his head and a smile played over his thin lips.

“Do you remember our last anniversary?” Softly intoning, his sizable hand continued to trickle over her scalp and Abbi managed to give a little nod. “When we went to Mexico? And the airline lost my luggage? We stopped at that convenience store on the way to the resort, and that guy bumped into me and spilled coffee all over me.”

“You...you almost got burnt.” Conan saw Abbi’s eyes dart, the tension around her mouth increase, and he pressed against her solar plexus.

“But I didn’t, right? Everything was okay.” Conan’s ginger hair bobbed as he nodded and grinned. “But we had to go into that convenience store to try and find me something to wear.”

Trying to get her hands to unravel and her shoulders to drop, Abbi nodded. “That place was so...so gross.”

Conan smiled. “Yeah it was. And all we found was a t-shirt, two sizes too small that said ‘Live, Laugh, Love’ and a pair of very  _ tight _ , very  _ pink… _ ” Shaking his head, Conan beamed at her. “Women’s yoga pants that had ‘Juicy’ stamped across the ass.” 

“False advertising.” Abbi attempted to chuckle, but it got caught in her throat.

Conan laughed, head thrown back and clutching his belly as his face radiated mirth. The sound, the sight of him, eyes crinkling and flashing his beaming smile, allowed Abbi to take an easy breath.

“Unfortunately, you’re right.” Scooting in closer, Conan rubbed circles into Abbi’s back as he saw her deflating. Slowly the anxiety trickled away, replaced with a bone deep weariness.

Noticing the rise and fall of her chest was almost normal again, Conan gathered Abbi into his arms, chin resting atop her head for a moment before he planted a kiss to her hair. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Abbi sighed. “I...I think I just want to go to sleep right now. Can we talk about it tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Giving her arm a squeeze, Conan stood and extended a hand to Abbi, helping her up and leading her upstairs to their room. 

Undressing they crawled into bed and Abbi nestled into the comforting warmth of Conan’s body, clinging to him as he drew her near, fingers trailing over her back while the other hand cradled her head close. 

“I’m right here, Abbi.” Conan whispered into the darkness. “I’m right here. We’ll get through this.”

Folding herself against him, Abbi found solace in Conan’s presence, his touch, as they held one another and drifted off to sleep.

Waking to the birds chirping outside, Conan blinked and glanced down at Abbi’s unconscious form, praying that whatever images danced behind her eyelids were pleasant as he brushed a kiss to her forehead.

Hand shifting over his belly, Abbi peered around, eyes puffy and voice gruff. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Smiling, Conan threaded an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Abbi shook her head. “That’s okay.” Tipping her chin up, Conan caught Abbi’s lips for what was meant to be a chaste kiss to greet the day, but as her fingers climbed into his orange hair and his hand crept down to cup her ass, they sunk into one another.

Rolling Abbi onto her back, Conan’s tongue twirled with hers as his freckled hands roamed, searching over Abbi like a well-traveled explorer, familiar with every peak, every valley, and aware of his destination.

Long fingers flowed over her skin. Massaging, coaxing as Conan broke from her lips to swoop into Abbi’s neck, thin lips dragging over her sensitive skin before he began working his way down. Caressing her breasts, his thumb passed over a firm nipple and he took the other into his mouth as Conan traversed the terrain of Abbi’s body.

Reaching the summit of her thighs, Conan pressed kisses along Abbi’s slit before parting her with two fingers and, sending his sharp jaw forth, Conan claimed Abbi for his own.

Tip of his tongue circling her clit, Conan was determined to transform Abbi into a writhing being of need. Fingers sliding into his ginger locks, Abbi rested her head on the pillow, an audible exhale leaving her lips as Conan continued his ministrations.

Tongue wide and flat, Conan painted languorous swaths over Abbi’s pink, glistening flesh until she was rocking her hips into his eager face and moaning. As Conan took Abbi’s clit between his thin lips, his hands lifted to cascade over her lust-bound form, fingertips grazing her thighs, her breasts, even reaching to tenderly caress her face as she began to quiver.

“ _ Oh Conan! Yes! Don’t stop! Just like that! _ ” Voracity unparalleled, Conan bore in, moaning and humping the mattress as the sounds of Abbi’s ecstasy stoked his arousal. 

When Abbi screamed his name the first time, tugging at his scalp as her thighs clamped around his ears, Conan couldn’t stand it any longer. Snaking an arm down, he took his massive cock in hand and began jerking wildly, doubling his efforts between Abbi’s legs.

“ _ Conan! Yes! Fuck! Yes! Conan! _ ” Abbi cried, humping his sculpted jaw with abandon as Conan’s wrist flashed over his cock. Tongue flicking and licking over her clit as he increased the suction, Conan fought to maintain his focus as his balls tightened and he whimpered against her.

“ _ Yes! Conan! I’m cumming! Fuck! _ ” Convulsing helplessly, Abbi rolled to the side and Conan went with her as the music of her desire paired with the final pumps passing over himself proved overwhelming. 

Cum splattering over his knuckles, some hit Conan’s abdomen and the rest stained the sheets as Abbi settled back, aftershocks tearing through her surface as Conan flopped back, wiping his mouth and pushing back his sweaty orange hair.

Conan climbed up to join Abbi at the top of the bed, neither of them caring about the sticky mess as he enveloped her with his thin arms, kissing her forehead, capturing the salty taste on his lips.

“Feel better?” Conan asked softly, hands running over her skin.

Abbi nodded, getting closer to Conan’s pale body. “I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
